


Plan of Action

by dizzy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy





	Plan of Action

Spoilers for 4x04.

In which Sebastian finds out Kurt and Blaine broke up, and isn't exactly thrilled. Around 1k of me being self-indulgent cause I fucking love Sebastian and wanted to try writing him. (But it's Kurt/Blaine. No reciprocated Sebastian/Kurt or Sebastian/Blaine, just to clarify.)

*

Blaine texts Sebastian: _I want to get a drink._

Sebastian texts back. _What? Sure you have the right number here, Anderson?_

Blaine: _I’m sure. Tomorrow night? Scandals? ___

__It isn’t an Eli thing. Blaine has no intention of laying a finger on Sebastian Smythe._ _

__He has every intention of getting absolutely wasted, though, and he wants somewhere there that won’t judge him for it. The idea of just not having to think about anything at all for a while is overwhelmingly appealing despite the fact that he has no actual experience with having done it before._ _

__He’s already taken every stupidity-laden route that he can (telling his boyfriend to leave, cheating on him) so he doesn’t see how the bottom of a bottle can be that much worse._ _

__Sebastian: _How about Lima Bean in an hour?__ _

__Blaine frowns down at his phone, annoyed._ _

__Blaine: _I’m pretty sure they still don’t serve Couroisier there.__ _

__Sebastian: _All the more shame for it. Come on, hot stuff. Drink is on me. I’ll even let you get some of those cookies you like.__ _

__*_ _

__Blaine hasn’t been avoiding the Lima Bean specifically since Kurt left. It’s more of a general not-leaving-the-house sort of thing._ _

__The barista behind the counter gives him a friendly smile. He smiles back and waves, ever polite._ _

__Sebastian has already grabbed them a table in the corner. There’s some sort of ridiculously large whip cream and chocolate syrup covered concoction in front of the empty chair across from him._ _

__“Blaine,” Sebastian says, sounding slightly formal like he always does, like it’s been drilled into him. “I’d ask how you are, but the fact that you look like absolute shit tells me everything I need to know.”_ _

__Blaine doesn’t even have the energy to properly glare at him. He just shrugs. “Well, I guess I don’t need to hang around then.”_ _

__He takes a sip of the drink through the straw. It’s deceptively strong despite all the added flavors. He’d never gotten around to branching out when it comes to the coffee shop menu. He’s sort of the guy that sticks to what he knows makes him happy._ _

__“Oh, no. I drove forty five minutes for this little visit, you’re not going anywhere yet.” Sebastian stares him down, then relaxes minutely when Blaine doesn’t actually make an attempt to get up._ _

__“Yeah, and why, exactly, did you do that?” Blaine asks._ _

__“Would you believe me if I said I was worried about you?” Sebastian smirks at him._ _

__“No.” Blaine answers honestly._ _

__“Fine, then. Why do you think I drove all this way for mediocre coffee?” Sebastian challenges him._ _

__“Because you heard Kurt and I broke up.”_ _

__The look on Sebastian’s face makes it obvious that he hadn’t actually heard that. Blaine regrets saying it out loud, because of both the fact that he just handed Sebastian leverage for the conversation on a silver platter and because he feels slightly like throwing up. He hadn’t actually said it out loud before._ _

__“The fuck?” Sebastian finally says. The smirk is gone and in its place, genuine confusion and irritation and... anger? “Why?”_ _

__This part is, strangely, easier to say. “I cheated on him.”_ _

__Sebastian reaches out and punches Blaine on the arm._ _

__Hard._ _

__“Ow!” Blaine jerks away so fast that he nudges his coffee, threatening to make it spill over the rounded lid. “What was that for!”_ _

__“For you being an idiot, Anderson.”_ _

__“You don’t even like Kurt.” Blaine rubs his arm where it’s still throbbing from the punch._ _

__“Of course not. But you do. You love that Mickey Mouse-voiced Liza wannabe so much that it frequently causes spontaneous nausea in anyone that happens within twenty feet of your sickening display of silver-screen romantic notions.” Sebastian glowers at him. “There is literally no reason that I shouldn’t punch you again.”_ _

__“Do not punch me again,” Blaine grumbles. “And I don’t even know what half of that means.”_ _

__“Honey, it means either your generous contribution to the continued success of the hair gel industry is actually causing you brain damage, or you have a self-destructive streak a mile wide.” Sebastian sits back in his chair. “And I’m pretty sure I know which one. Was he at least a good lay?”_ _

__“Don’t call me honey.” Blaine’s shoulders drop. “I didn’t have sex with him.”_ _

__Sebastian groans loudly, attracting the attention of some people around them. “So you’re telling me you fucked up what is actually the only functioning, stable relationship that I’ve ever seen carried out between two midwest high school gays and you didn’t even get to bust a nut? Please tell me he was like, the hottest-”_ _

__“Sebastian!” Blaine blushes at the terminology. “Seriously, why do you care? This is getting weird.”_ _

__“Because if I couldn’t come between you two, no one should. Seriously, Anderson, it’s a blow to my reputation. I need you and the gayest elf to to stick to that whole forever thing, okay? Or else it looks like I just couldn’t close the deal and some other bozo could. Yeah, yeah, I know, you didn’t have sex with him-” Sebastian stalls the words as soon as he sees Blaine’s mouth open. When Blaine closes it again, Sebastian leans forward, crossing his arms over the table. “So what, you cheated on him and he found out-”_ _

__“I told him.”_ _

__“... of course you did. Of course you did.” Sebastian rolls his eyes. “And he dumped your ass faster than your head could spin?”_ _

__“No, not - well, I think so. He just hasn’t said anything.” Blaine crosses his arms over his chest again, protectively. “He won’t answer my calls or emails or texts.”_ _

__“Did you try lavishing him with expensive gifts? I mean, he’s pretty materialistic, that might work.”_ _

__“He’s not...” Blaine’s instinct is to defend Kurt, even though Kurt isn’t here to take offense. “I sent him flowers.”_ _

__“Eh.” Sebastian shrugs. “Amateur attempt.”_ _

__“Like you have so much experience getting someone back?” Blaine sneers. “You have to actually commit to a relationship with someone to have them break up with you.”_ _

__“Okay, Frodo, I blinded you and you’re still sitting here having coffee with me.” Sebastian waves off the comment like it doesn’t even bother him._ _

__“Why am I even still talking to you?” Blaine muses out loud._ _

__“Oh yeah,” Sebastian says, nodding like he’s just made a decision. “You’re clearly incapable of fixing this shitstorm you’ve gotten yourself into alone. You need me and I’m in a giving mood. So, come on, drink up - we’re about to make a plan of action.”_ _


End file.
